Black Knights' Fortress (quest)
Details Walkthrough Obtain all items necessary for the quest before starting. They will fit in inventory and this will save time. Getting Started Start the quest by talking to Sir Amik Varze on the 3rd floor of the White Knights' castle in Falador, the west side. Sir Amik asks you to 'check on' the Black Knights' Fortress (north side of Ice Mountain) and will give you a Dossier of information. At the Fortress Equip the bronze helm and and iron chain-mail. This is your "disguise" to pass the guards, making them think you are one of them. Once inside, the disguise will no longer be necessary and you may switch to your better armor if you brought some. Enter the sturdy door on the south side of the fortress, and then push the north wall you are facing to enter a secret area. Climb up the ladder (L1), then the ladder you find on the next floor (L3). On this floor there are boxes blocking the way, so proceed down (L4), enter the room to the east with a fenced off section. Head up (L5) then down (L6) to get to the eastern side of the room. There is a Chaos altar here if you need to recharge your prayer. Proceed through the door and then down ladder (L7), where you will be in a hallway behind the witches room. At the end of this hallway 'listen at grill' to hear the devious plan of the black knights and the witch, and how to stop it. Stopping the Evil Plan Reverse your path now, and get back to the the main floor where you first entered. There is a door to the east into a dining room which you will need to go in. A guard tries to stop you and you will be attacked by a Black knight. Kill him or not, then take ladder L2 up. Walk to the end of this passage and push the wall into a small room right over the witches room. There is a hole in floor directly above the witches cauldron. USE the cabbage on this hole and watch it tumble into the cauldron. The potion becomes ruined. Make your way back to Sir Amik in Falador any way you choose where you will be granted your reward. Rewards *3 Quest Points *2,500 coins Trivia *The quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2500 coins to their main characters. When the quest was first released, 2,500 coins was considered very valuable. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your Mission, should you choose to accept it", and when he gives you the dossier it self-destructs, references to the TV show Mission: Impossible *If a player uses a cabbage from Draynor Manor with the hole, you will get the message, "That's the wrong kind of cabbage! I'm not supposed to be helping the witch you know." Category:Quests